Emerald Fire
by Cotton-Candy-Venom
Summary: Rebecca is being sent in the Caribbean when a storm sweeps her overboard and The Black Pearl finds her afloat at sea They go to Tortuga and promise to take her anywhere she wants when they leave But will she want to after she meets Jack and tastes freedom
1. Trouble, Exile, and Storms

**A/N:** Alright folks! I've been inspired so here you are, Emerald Fire! My first PotC fic. I just happened to think of a plot, while reading numerous other PotC fics so, Here I am!

CCV

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor any other Disney thing.

**Chapter One: Trouble, Exile, and Storms.**

* * *

Rebecca Keaton was not the typical highborn lady her parents wanted her to be. For one thing, she had a fiery temper and crossed swords with them at every turn (figuratively), for another, she disgraced and embarrassed them at every turn. They had tried numerous ways to break her of her fiery spirit, but nothing worked. They had offered her hand in marriage to many young men, even raised her dowry to unheard of amounts, but nobody wanted the wild black-haired demon. 

It should have been very easy to get a husband for her, she was very beautiful. She had slightly wavy black-as-midnight hair that fell to her waist Her heart shaped face held vivid emerald colored eyes, and smooth china white skin. And of cues, a figure men would die for to have their wife posses. She had always been clad in the finest fashions and colors. She had attained an enormous wardrobe. She also had many jewels and necklaces and rings. All items that would go with her when she became the Lady of a household. All she was missing was a sweet demeanor.

So that was why she was being sent away for a time. She had lived with her "unusual" aunt before when she had given her parents nightmares as a child. She had returned as a comparatively sweet child. (Having been bribed by her aunt) So they were putting her in exile for a time in hopes that it might straighten her out. She would come back to London; after all the rumors had died down sufficiently to secure a marriage contract for her.

Her family was by no means unwealthy and unknown. They attended court regularly and balls, and parties, all of which Rebecca hated. Her family was influential, and wealthy enough that it shouldn't't take long for the arranged marriage to take place. Lord and Lady Keaton already had their eyes on one young man...

* * *

My trunks were packed and lay on the dock beside me and my maid. I was thrilled to be going away to see my aunt Laura in the Caribbean. My parents were wrong in thinking that this was an exile, I wanted nothing more than to be free from dreary London, with all its snooty noble personages and such. I loved my aunt's house by the sea, it was where I had learned how to swim and fight, where I had first tasted freedom, and realized that there was a life for me elsewhere. 

The sniffles and moans coming form my maid were annoying. Her name was Mary, and such a fretful person you never will meet! I wasn't very fond of her, mostly she hadn't attended me anyway, she served my mother and a young Spanish girl was my usual servant and handmaiden. But, Eliza had been deemed not proper enough and English enough to see to me abroad, so I was stuck with Mary. She kept muttering, all about "danger" and "pirates" and how "unfit it was for a lady of my standing to go out in to the wild Caribbean" and "why oh why couldn't I behave?" Needless to say, it was wearing on my nerves. I liked Eliza's quiet ways better.

A man in a Captains uniform came a long presently and showed us aboard. His ship was a merchant vessel that also sometimes carried passengers, it was the only available ship at the time, and my parents wanted me gone as soon as possible, so this was where I would spent the next few months.

That was the beginning of my journey.

* * *

A month or so out at sea and I was ready to rip the throats out of everybody on board. 

Mary was seasick and had spent the greater part of the voyage so far below in our shared cabin. I too was forced to stay there. I was only allowed on deck for brief periods of time, mostly I tried to stay out of the crews way, they didn't take too kindly towards me.

We had reached the Caribbean at last, when the Captain informed me that there was a hurricane brewing. It was in our path and would most likely delay us from getting to Port Royal on schedule.

He assured Mary and I that we would be perfectly safe during the blow, and that he would send Jim, the cabin boy, down to us for the duration of it.

Mary continued to moan and wail her misery, which only added to mine. Jim and I attempted to calm her, but she only quieted after the rolling of the ship became especially fierce. That was when she fainted.

We waited out the storm. At times, I was tossed about so much that I was sure we would all sink. Jim was such a comfort to me, easing my worst fears away with his soft calming voice.

Eventually the motion stopped, and I chanced a glance at Mary. She was still passed out, which gave me a chance to get a breath of air before we were out of the eye of the hurricane.

We went up on deck, where Jim was taken from my company ans set to work. I was told it was safer below, but I elected instead to go to the bow of the ship. Nobody took notice of me, they really hadn't before cared about me. So I gripped the rail and gazed out at the choppy waves.

It was twilight, that eerie time between light and darkness. A shiver ran across my skin. A premonition I should have paid attention too.

As it continued to grow darker and the wind picked up, I stayed at the rail, lost in my own little world. I was heedless of the salty spray stinging my face and the thunder in the distance. And then it began to rain.

It had grown dark, too dark to see much of anything, and that was when I realized I was in danger. I should have gone down below long before...I couldn't't here the shouts of the crew anymore as I raced to the entrance below. The wind howled horribly; like a thousand starving dogs. I couldn't't see, couldn't't here, and all I could feel was cold dread in the pit of my stomach.

A flash of lightening lit up the deck, I could make out individuals for that brief second or so, and then I slipped and fell to the slippery deck. Waves crashed over the side and flung me about. I slammed in to something hard. I grabbed wildly for any support and managed to right myself, gasping for air. but taking in more water than anything else.

My head was spinning and I tried to regain my senses. Another flash of lightening and a resounding crack of shattered wood met my ears. I saw the dark mass that could only be the now broken mast of the ship creak and fall slowly sideways, smashing in to the deck hard enough for me to lose my balance. At the same time I was once again reunited with the floorboards, another wave crashed over me, sending me hurtling through the gap in the railing the mast has broken.

Under the waves I was dunked. Again and again I struggled for breath, sure I would die in that watery world, only to have my face break the surface and catch my breath. I do not now know why I struggled to hold on to my life. My battle with the sea was futile, I could never win, and yet I still held on. It would have been easier to give in and succumb death's embrace. I was stubborn, perhaps it was because I wanted to live as I had never been able to live before. I had never truly got freedom, only the small taste that required me to thirst for more. In the end, it was the sea who yielded to me.

A hard object slammed in to my side, knocking what little breath I had regained back out. I reached out to it and held on, as much because it was the only floatable thing around, as it was the only solid thing in the world. Time had lost its meaning. I felt rope and canvas against my hands and knew that it was a mas I held on to. With numb fingers, I tied the rope around my upper torso, a tricky maneuver to pull and after that, I drifted in and out of oblivion.

And so I clung.

To life.

To hope.

And to freedom.

* * *

The Black Pearl was on its way to Tortuga.

The Hurricane had done a major damage to Captain Jack Sparrow's ship and Tortuga was the nearest port. So The Pirate Captain and his crew were headed there to make repairs, restock the ship, and have a bit of fun.

Jack gazed at the horizon, steadily steering his ship with a steady hand and eye. His attention was drawn elsewhere when the cry rang out form the Crows nest, "Man overboard!"

* * *

**A/N: **So? So? Whadya think?! Review and let me know.

CCV


	2. Rescue, Awakenings, and Tortuga

**A/N:** Okay, time for chapter Two. Have A Happy Holiday!

Oh, I'm not quite sure how to put this...This takes place after all the movies and I've arranged things to suit me. Like Annamaria. I LIKE her so she's in the fic, just pretend she got fed up with Jack and left on her own ship, and came back later when her ship sank.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor any other Disney thing.

**Chapter Two: Rescue, Awakenings, and Tortuga

* * *

**

Rebecca's POV

The intense heat on the back of my neck brought me out of my fitful dreams. I was still afloat, tied securely to the mast. I silently thanked the powers that be for my life.

My mouth felt horrible. Like I had swallowed a combination of rotten fish and sand. I had a sunburn on my neck and my eyes were crusted shut. My hands were wrinkled from the water, and _everything_ ached. I might have been dragged in to an alley, beat up, raped, and stabbed, for all the discomfort I felt.

So I focused on the positives instead.

I was alive.

But I might not be for long.

I was so thirsty, everytime I moved my lips they cracked. Blood streamed down my face, I felt to exhausted to even wipe it off. My throat burned and the heat beating down on my head was unmerciful.

Finally blessed deliverance came when I passed out.

* * *

Author's POV 

"Man overboard!"

The shout rang out across the deck again, "Off the starboard side!" With a rush of bodies, everybody crowded towards thew side. Annamaria came up and took the wheel form Jack, who organized the rescue.

The figure was pretty far out, so they got in a boat and started rowing, Gibbs, Jack, and a few burly men. With the hurricane they had just sailed through it wasn't that surprising that there was somebody afloat on the sea. It wasn't a common occurrence and more often than not the person was dead by the time they were rescued.

Jack lifted his spyglass and tried to see more. His eyes widened, "Hurry it up you scurvy dogs! Put your backs in to it! We got ourselves a lady to rescue!"

* * *

Rebecca's POV 

I woke up in an unfamiliar place.

The sea was no longer all about me, I was dry and yet I knew I was still on a ship. I felt terrible, even worse than before, if that is possible. My throat felt all closed up and my eyes burned when I opened them, the small amount of light that hit them was enough to make me groan aloud.

"Not feeling too well, are we luv?"

I sat up quickly, which was not a good idea, as I discovered.

* * *

Jack's POV 

He watched quietly as the young woman woke up. She opened her eyes and shut them just as quick with a groan.

"Not feeling too well, are we luv?" he chuckled.

They were in his cabin, as there was nowhere else on the ship for her to go. Anna's cabin was too samll and he wouldn't dream, of putting her with the men. She was obviously a lady, by what was left of her clothes. Anna had come in and changed her in to some of her spare garb as the rags weren't modest enough.

She had slapped Jack and told him off for not at least using his coat for the lady.

She was a pretty thing too. Taller than most women but not taller than most men. She wasn't a pole either, nicely rounded out with curves. Her hair was as black as a raven's wing and waved slightly, her skin was a china white, and the shape of her eyes hinted at a distant asian ancestor.

The lady in question sat up so fast at his voice that she fell out of bed and would have hit the floor if her hadn't caught. Vivid green eyes that were bloodshot regarded him warily, she tried to struggle out of his grasp but was too weak, he set her gently back on the bed and sat down in his chair.

She started to speak, but of course she couldn't. Jack reached over and grabbed a cool mug of water that had been prepared for her, and placed it in her hands.

"Well, darling I don't want you sressing out your lovely throat so let me do the talking here. Savvy?"

She nodded and sipped from her mug, giving him her full attention.

Jack sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, " I'm guessing that you were thrown overboard during that blow we had a few days ago." She nodded, "Well, then my name is Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow, you are abaord The Black Pearl. We are heading for Tortuga to make some repairs, but as soon as we are done, I'll drop you off at the destination of your choice." She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her with a rough brown hand,"'No talking luv. You rest up a bit and tell me whatever you have to say later, understand?" His brown eyes dared her to disagree. She nodded yet again and he left the cabin.

**

* * *

****A/N: To my reviewers**

All right, have fun over the break and leave me lotsa reviews!

**maltesegirl50** Thanx for the support!


	3. Anna, Stories, and Dock

**A/N:** Okay next chapter. It's kinda short, but not many people are interested, so it will do.

CCV

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Disney's Pirates. (sob)

* * *

Rebecca's POV 

As Captain Sparrow left the cabin, he paused at the door, he warned me to stay in the cabin. It was safer he said. Also, somebody would be along later with some food.

I was in shock. Not only because I was still alive, but I had been saved by one of the most infamous pirates in the Carribean! He was a decent man too, from what I could tell. Captain Jack Sparrow. Quite a handsome devil, but of course, not my type. He _was_ a pirate after all.

I streched out my limbs a bit after he left. Walking around unsteadily, on rubbery legs. It was a few minutes before I realized that I must be in his cabin. it was furnished nicely, but not too nicely. I was surprised to see that there was a bookshelf full of books. I loved reading, an occupation my parents dissaproved of. I had often spent hours at a time perusing old tomes at home. I ran my fingers a long the titles, randomly picked one off the shelf, and settled down to read.

My body was still tired, but I wasn't sleepy, and reading was a good way to spend some time.

I was surprised whena female voice interrupted mt reading. A dark-skinned and dark-haired woman dressed in a man's clothes stood before me, with a tray in her hand. The smell of food was mouthwatering.

It was a pleasent meal, with Anna talking and me eating. I listened, frustrated that my voice was lost. The soup burned my throat, but after awhile felt better. I listened with interest as she related stories about the Pearl and her crew. I was particurily interested in what she ahd to say about the Captain. I think she noticed this as, she talked more about him.

When I was done, she told me we'd reach Tortuga before dark, I was to stay on the ship. Although I could join her on deck if I wanted. She needn't have warned me, there was no way I'd go in to Tortuga alone. Well, did I know what the pirate port was like, if half the stories were true.

**

* * *

**

Annamaria's POV

It wasn't until the next day after thay had pulled the lady aboard that she woke. Anna was anxious for her, Jack hadn't placed her with Anna, but had put the lady in his cabin. Now Jack may be a fairly decent pirate, as pirates go, but he was a _man, _and that lady was very pretty.

Her fears were unfounded however, as Jack informed her to make room in her cabin for the lady guest. He said that they would move her after she was feeling better. He'd bunk in with the crew, until then.

She had nodded and left to get some food, for the lady. Nothing to heavy, she probably couldn't swallow much, soup was fine.

She carried the tray up from the galley and to Jack's cabin. Knocking softly, she entered.

Jack's cabin had two rooms. An inner room and an outer room. The outer room held a long sturdy table, maps were pinned down on one half of it and parchment was strewn about. A desk lay in a corner as well as a heavy chest with an even heavier lock.

Various boxes were bolted down to the floor and secured with lids. A pile of rum bottles lay in an untidy heap next to the desk and pair of double-doors opened out on to a small balcony. Otherwise, the room was windowless.

Anna crossed the room and entered Jack's bedroom. Most of the room was taken up by the bed, _big enough for three women besides Jack_, Anna thought sourly.

A large bookshelf dominated most of one wall, and a very sturdy and comfortable leather chair stood in the corner by the window, that was open a the moment. The lady was sitting there reading. Anna gave her a friendly smile, which she returned. She seemd startled to see another woman, and a little relieved.

She led the girl back to the outer room and made her eat. While she ate, anna carefully observed her. There was no doubt that she was indeed a ladt. The refined way she ate could only have been taught to a person of high standing. She kept up a running commentary on the Pearl and her crew. It did not escape her eyes that the lady's eyes lit up when she mentioned Jack. She mentioned him more after that, relating his various escapades and adventures.

She hoped this lady was smart enough not to fall in love with him.

Jack would only break her heart.

* * *

**To my reviewers:**

**Inspired.Butterfly** Thanks for the review, hope you like the fic!


End file.
